Upright vacuum cleaners are known. An upright vacuum cleaner has a surface cleaning head and an upright section moveably mounted thereto. The upright section is moveable between an upright or storage position and a rearward or in use position.
In order to assist steering the cleaning head, it is known to permit the upright section to rotate about the longitudinal axis of the upright section.